Authority Positions
To keep the model running smoothly a wide variety of people volunteer to work together behind the scenes to make sure things work day to day. Alongside this are the many in character roles that come with their own unique responsibilities. This page attempts to document everything that each of these roles is involved in. Out of Character Positions Administrator Note that whilst admins don't need to be capable of all of these, these are the core responsibilities of the team in which help is most often required. A list of current admins can be found with the +admins command. Systems Implementation * Overhauling channels. * Making bot additions and changes. * Keeping system/tutorial channels and wikis up to date. Team Overseeing * Making sure teams run smoothly. * Filling in when extra are needed on the other teams. * Actively leading/being part of/providing needed context for any teams. * Being part of the conversation when hiring team members. Community Managing * Answering general Questions & Answers. * Going over suggestions. * Doing private discussions. * Making sure a wide variety of people and viewpoints are represented during discussions. Data Organisation * Managing sheets. * Maintaining the Google Folders and their permissions. * Keeping the documents up to date and visible to the correct people. Moderator A list of current mods can be found with the +mods command. Public Relations * DMing people about their warnings and bans. * Logging warns in the correct channel. * Keeping the community informed of major ban reasons. * Doing moderator private discussions. Action Reports * Discussing reports and figuring out the best course of action. Moderation * Keeping an eye on model channels to make sure rules are adhered to. Applications Team The philosophy behind tokens is to work with people to get what they want. Sometimes this'll mean talking to them to adjust their applications, but in theory most things should be accepted unless they are totally outside the scope of the model. * Read applications sent in. * Discuss applications amongst your fellow team members. * Give your final opinion on each application. * Send approve/deny messages, work with denials to find alternative solutions. * Log approved apps in a Google spreadsheet. * Doing application private discussions. Vendor * Keep an eye out for @vendor pings in the #minor-queue channel. * Work with a team to figure out if something is costed at minor. * Discuss viability with purchasers in channels. * Log purchases in a Google spreadsheet. Events Team * Coming up with new, exciting events based on holidays, as well as other activities that can be participated in model wide. * Hosting said events, either with prompts or live NPCs. * Organising forms for certain events, such as valentines. * Keeping the #calendar channel up to date. Plotrunner * Planning and running an overarching story (of about one in character year/3 OOC months, typically) that allows opportunities for members across the server to take part in. * Working with the rest of the plotrunners to play assorted NPCs, potentially run adventures, events and other activities that weave into this overarching narrative. Worldbuilding Facilitator * Monitor/manage general discussions on the worldbuilding server that aren't tied to specific professors/departments. * Keep said conversations flowing and smooth. * Keep said conversations on topic. * Pin key talking points so they can be found later. * Makes a report to the admins about the opinions and ideas discussed so admins can quickly and easily take the ideas up for consideration. Quidditch Management Team * Release the Google document for the players to RP on. * Post the finished Quidditch commentary. * Oversee the Quidditch Captains and players to make sure people are active and participating. Learn Requests Team (Grimoire) * Making sure that stat/learn requests are correct. * Handling requests from members to edit spellbooks. * Do stat requests from winter/summer. Sorter * Periodically check #characters for new entries and make sure the new ones abide by the rules and have the new mandatory sections filled out such as gender and birthdate. * If it is all good, grant them the appropriate roles as you normally would. * Check @sorter pings in #new-player-questions or #new-people-lounge, as this will be the new way for them to draw attention if it has taken a while. Hybrid Professors Professors sit in an unusual grey area in the model - whilst they are an in character title, they come with far more out of character responsibilities than typical in character positions. A list of current professors can be found with the +profs command. In Character * Professors can give and take house points from all students. * Professors can give punishments to students, such as detention. * Professors can sponsor clubs. * Professors have limited authority to enter closed scenes in order to discover and punish rule-breaking, as detailed below. Out of Character * Answering questions specific to your subject from the #questions channel, as well as discussing them with the rest of your department or other departments if needs be. * Host two classes a year, per year canon year your class teaches - one to seven for core classes, three to seven for electives. This can be split between your department if you have multiple professors. * Some subjects may be responsible for helping to oversee some systems, such as spells, potions or creature pricing. * Archiving model canon around your subject, as well as researching existing Harry Potter canon to use in the model. * Monitoring and hosting discussions on the worldbuilding server to get a wider view on what the model is looking for from your subject. * Logging your completed classes on the worldbuilding server. * Professors may optionally maintain a page about their class on the model wiki. * Professors may only be part of one department. Discovering Rule-breaking In order to reasonably exercise their in-character responsibility to keep order within Hogwarts, professors have the ability to step into closed RP scenes that involve rule-breaking, which other characters would not normally be permitted to. Head Students and Prefects have the same power. All of these authorities: * May enter a closed scene in a public place without permission, if it involves bullying or explicit violence. They may also do so if characters' IC actions would reasonably attract attract attention to an otherwise out-of-the-way location, such as shouting or explosions. Before entering, they must alert the RPers in the scene, and clarify whether there are any spells, people keeping watch, or any other circumstance that might hinder them from entering the scene, or alert the rule-breakers to their presence. * May ask permission to enter any other rule-breaking scene where there is a realistic chance of discovery, but those in the RP have the right of refusal. If the RPers disagree on whether to allow the authority entry, then the victim of the rule-breaking, if there is one, has final say. Pressuring someone OOC whose character is being hurt to refuse intervention is not allowed and will be dealt with severely. Once again, any spells, lookouts and so forth must be clarified prior to entering the scene. * Are not obliged to intervene, or ask to intervene, if they become aware of a scene involving rule-breaking. The authority's RPer may choose not to have their character enter the scene, at their own discretion. * Are not precluded from discovering a rule-breaking scene if another professor, head student or prefect has already entered the scene. Mutliple authorities are permitted to enter, together or at different times, with each one subject to the same rules outlined above. The above rules apply to all channels within Hogwarts, including scenes in miscellaneous and long-term channels that are set within Hogwarts. Retconning scenes or IC actions so as to prevent authorities from discovering the scene or your character from receiving consequences is not permitted, due to the potential for abuse. In Character Positions (Hogwarts) Headteacher * Select two Head Students per year from the interest form - send them their acceptance letter. * The Headteacher will typically be the final call for major punishments, such as expulsion. Deputy Headteacher * Act as the Headteacher's second in command and confidant. * Act as backup for all the Headteacher's duties when they're absent. Head of Department * Head of Department is an honourary title flavour title, typically only used in departments with singular Professors or for RP fluff. Head of House * Select two prefects per year from the interest form - send them their acceptance letter. * Make sure your house maintains a Quidditch Captains - send them their acceptance letter. * Host semi-regular House Events. * The Heads of House will often be reached out to for punishments for students from their house. Head of Year * Host semi-regular year events. Head Student * Acts as the head of prefects', keeping them organised. * Can give points to all students, excluding yourself. * Can take points from all other students, excluding your fellow head student. * Can sponsor clubs. * Has limited authority to enter closed scenes in order to discover and punish rule-breaking, as detailed above. Prefect * Can give points to all students, excluding yourself. * Can take points from other students, but not prefects or head students. * Can sponsor clubs. * Has limited authority to enter closed scenes in order to discover and punish rule-breaking, as detailed above. Quidditch Captain * Put out interest form for your team members. * Put together and keep together your team and their positions, including NPCs if you have less than seven real players. Club Leader * Organise and host club meetings and activities themed around your club. In Character Positions (Wizarding World) These positions and their impact on the model have yet to be defined. Authority Conduct All users with authority positions are held to additional standards of conduct as well as those covered in the Rules & Guidelines. These vary according to the position(s) held. The following sections cover the conduct expected of anyone who is granted an authority position, for as long as they hold that position. If you become aware of misconduct by any authority figure, you are encouraged to report the breach by using one of the means linked here. Breaches of these guidelines, depending on severity, may be penalised by a warning, suspension or permanent removal from position(s). Use and Abuse of Privileges Users in authority positions typically have powers that other users do not. These may include, for example, access to hidden channels and logs, the ability to use additional bot functions, and the ability to manipulate roles. Admins and mods also have the ability to kick and ban users, and admins have the power to change channels, permissions and various server settings. Any privileges granted to users for these reasons come with the responsibility to use them for their intended purpose, and for no other reason. Taking advantage of one's powers, for example, to release classified information such as moderator decisions and application logs, or to alter a user's roles or spellbook, is not permitted. Meanwhile, in high-priority roles such as admin, moderator, professor and the applications team, activity will be monitored, and consistent dereliction in duties (as they are listed on this page) without a satisfactory explanation will result in their being removed. Behaviour Towards Other Users Admins and moderators, in particular, occupy influential positions in the model, being seen as leaders and peacekeepers within the Model Hogwarts community. This being the case, they are expected to conduct themselves appropriately. Aggressive, passive-aggressive or intimidating behaviour towards other server users, in public or in private, is unacceptable. Additionally, while venting is to an extent understandable given the high-stress nature of these positions, admins and moderators should not shame or denounce other users in a manner that identifies them, in any forum that includes users who are not also admins or moderators. Doing so has the potential to incite or heighten tensions between individuals or groups within the community. In discussions regarding an individual or group of people whom an admin or moderator personally dislikes, they are expected to express impartiality as much as they are able, or otherwise to remove themselves from the conversation. Category:OOC Articles